


Express Yourself

by Fic_finisher (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mention of Mental Illness, Mild Smut, faces
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 18:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4636233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Fic_finisher
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raze is bored and troublesome...Hank is his favorite distraction.</p><p>This is for the Missing 'the' Challenge. It was very challenging, and very fun, too!! Awesome idea, guys! :D</p><p>I'm sorry about the filling my own prompt thing o.O I haven't done this before, and I thought I was hitting the right thing, but it made a prompt instead.</p><p>Also, Hank McCoy in BOTA has lost a large part of his cracker, so I'm pretty sure sex cannot be consented to. Technically, this is dub-con. Read at your own risk.</p><p>Besides all that, enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Express Yourself

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> One-shot Raze Darkholme/BOTA Hank McCoy. Explicit: Very fluffy porn with some plot. Prompt: Missing 'the' Challenge.
> 
> Raze is bored and troublesome. Hank is his favorite distraction.

Raze liked watching Hank's face. He liked watching a lot of people's faces, actually, but Hank's had to be his very favorite. He could contort it hilariously in all these different ways. His shocked face was awesome - wide eyes and open mouth and all horror and hell. His pout extended from a stuck-out bottom lip up to grumpy eyebrows and slanted eyes. When he smiled, even, all of his facial muscles moved - his cheeks slid up and got round, his lips stretched, his eyes glimmered just like everyone else's...but something about Hank's smile was just...more.

Or maybe Raze was just falling really, really hard for a crazy old man.

Nope. That absolutely could not be it. That reason was completely and totally out of any realm of possibility. Raze didn't fall in love with people, especially people whose brains were melting.

He frowned. Shit. Of course he always thought of his mother losing her marbles when he thought of Hank. Alzheimer's was his least favorite subject.

But he could forget about that right now. Hank was making one of his faces again, and Raze wasn't about to let bad memories spoil present entertainment.

Tips of canines were biting into his bottom lip, threatening to draw blood, and intelligent - but unfortunately, less-than-sane - eyes were blinking quickly and hazily. His brow was furrowed in concentration - or maybe frustration - and his forehead was creased. Beads of perspiration, too, ran down his temple.

God, Raze would've loved to see that very expression during some very rough sex, or drawn-out masturbation, and he would definitely make just that happen eventually...but it was almost as good this way.

"Come on, Doc. You can figure it out. I know you've got your answer up in your head, just waiting to get out," Raze said, draping himself over Hank's arm. He hardly uunderstood McCoy's chalkboard scratchings, but that didn't stop him from staring at them with him.  
Hank looked down at his caretaker both in frustration and gratitude. It was a strange expression, to be sure, mostly portrayed through conflict in his eyes.

"Raze," he said, and then quirked a happy smile.

That's what Hank did. He just said Raze's name randomly whenever he saw him, to remember who his little blue red-haired friend was. Hank looked back up at his notations and figures.  
Raze had an extremely short attention span, so staring at figures didn't satisfy him for very long. He was really bored, and he really liked Hank's expressions.

"Hey, big guy," he said, placing his hand over Hank's. Even though he was frustrated and wanted to find an answe, Hank dropped his chalk into Raze's hand, well-trained by now to let go when his caretaker said he'd had enough work and figuring. He trusted that Raze did everything for his own benefit. That's why he was Hank's 'caretaker.' Raze set it down and pulled Hank away.

Hank followed along placidly, wondering vaguely what Raze was going to do. He smiled when his friend - he was that, too, wasn't he? - brought him to his desk and told him to sit. Hank obeyed, folding his hands neatly behind his back and watching his friend carefully.

Raze shifted a few times in front of a mirror, deciding what body and clothing to wear. He had a tough time, but eventually decided on his usual male form, and nude. When he turned back, McCoy was already sporting a partial erection just from watching. He never used to get hard before he had a caretaker. He never thought about it before then. Raze had completely reawakened that burning desire all by himself.

Raze smirked, appreciating his pet's asymmetrical form in a way that few people did. Hank McCoy used to look a lot different - no tail, no horns, no crazed glare in his eyes. As far as he knew, Raze and no one else appreciated McCoy's form now as much as he would've appreciated any other form. As a shapeshifter, he couldn't find himself repelled by any body. 

Raze bit his lip, his own cock standing proud, and sauntered over to his pet. He curled a finger around Hank's generous girth, then cupped his balls in his palm, always watching for expressions. Like this one: open mouth and slightly glazed eyes, slack face.

He fisted Hank's length and pumped it slowly and firmly, slack turning into a swallow while Hank's eyes rolled into his head. After a few moments, McCoy was panting and whining, and Raze leaned over him to capture his lips - masculine and yet full - in a long, wet, erotic kiss. Hank reached tentatively to grip his lover's scruffy bright red hair, eliciting a moan from Raze right into his mouth.

When Raze was just about to get lost in Hank's mouth, he pulled back gradually to witness McCoy absolutely dazed and rumpled, canting his hips to get just a little more friction.

Raze adored Hank's frustration and desperation when he held him down to completely cease that movement. Humping was hot, and it went _so, so_ well with making out, but it wasn't what Raze was going for this time. Although lack of movement left Hank's arousal temporarily thwarted, his ecstasy immediately resumed when Raze sank down on his cock, ass self-lubricated and tight. He rode for what seemed like ages, engaging another kiss now and then, watching Hank's face contort in pleasure in between kisses. His partner's desire got Raze off more than being penetrated, if he was honest. 

Call him weird, but Raze's very favorite expression from his very favorite person, had to be Hank's 'O' face. It was hilarious like anyone's face at climax, but also totally ripped and broken, laid bare.

He almost started snickering when that orgasm hit... Hank looked like he'd been razed.

Raze was almost embarrassed that he did actually laugh though his own entire orgasm at his own lame joke. He also kissed and pet Hank afterward to make sure he wasn't hurt by his laughter, but damn was he embarrassed.  
He got over it quickly, though: he guessed - it took him to after Hank was totally and completely spent from three rounds to validate his own awkwardness - that it was really, really weird to like someone's 'O' face and to laugh at their own puns during sex. But y'know what?

Raze just loved watching Hank's face.


End file.
